PokeMon:The Will Power Of Love
by Azelf.Girl
Summary: Jimmy is sent to Sinnoh for researching purposes and joins Kai, a girl from Twin Leaf.After a strange inccident at Lake Verity, how will there adventure change?What's about this girl that seems so familiar?And Cassidy & Butch return!JimmyxO.C.


_"Jimmy... JIMMY!"The 13 year old boy jumped up, he had been asleep as Frofessor elm talked about the world still not knowing much anout pokemon.Raving on like he usuall did."Do you understand."He had no idea what he was talking about._

_"Wah?"Elm sighed, this always seemed to happen._

_"I was saying that a professor from Sinnoh and I were discussing about the different abilities of the starter pokemon in each area."_

_"And that has to do with me because...?"Jimmy wasn't catching on to what he was saying.All he knew is that he was only to bring his Cyndiquil with him.He had only gotten it yesterday, and was told he was supposed to stay in new bark.That creep silver and his old friend Marina had gotten to leave then.Which did not put him in one of his more favorable moods._

_"The reason I asked you to stay is because I was planing on having you travel toSinnoh and test a theory of how Johto pokemon may have a advantage or disadvantage compared to Sinnoh pokemon."Sinnoh?He wasn't very intrested in that place.His motivation was going back to New Bark after becoming a pokemon master and helping out the kids there.How was he supposed to be motivated when he was so far away?_

_"Look professor, that's really awsome what your trying to figure out and all, but count me out."Elm sighed again, he knew this was gonna happen.But he had a back up plan.The professor walked over to the phone, sitting himself down._

_"Alright, but there's a girl in Sinnoh who was looking forward to doing this for me.She'lll be devistaded.Jimmy followed him over to the box._

_"Guilting me isn't gonna work."He said, arms crossed above his head like he usally did._

_"Who said I was going guilt you, Jimmy?"He dialed up a number and after a few seconds, it picked up.There was a loud disturbance in the lab.A boy with dark blue hair stood at the phone.Jimmy raised an eye brow, trying to see behind him._

_"Yes?"The boy said._

_"Lucas!Is Kailyn(KAY-LIN) there?"Just then a girl ran through the back round chasing what looked to be a mankey or something._

_"Get back here you little STANK!"She yelled.Lucas turned around and watched as she turned around and then was being chased by the pokemon."AHHH!!!"_

_"Kai(KIE), it's for you!"he shouted, she walked over and he finally got a better look at her.She had mixed skin, pinkish/bluish eyes, mostly black hair, in two low pig tails(poofy like) under a white beanie(think Crystal) with blue polka dots but her bangs that covered most of her left eye.He couldn't see anymore of her.But he could already tell there was something weird that he liked about her._

_"Hey, Professor?Is that trainer commin here soon, I'm getting impacient!"She giggled, ignoring the rackette behind them.The girl's giggle hit him in a way he didn't understand._

_"About that, unfortunatly he won't be ther-"Jimmy interupted him._

_"Unfortunatly, I won't be there today, sorry!"Jimmy said with a slight laugh.Elm gave him a sneaky look.Had he planned that?She blinked, not really following what had just happened._

_"Well get here soon!I don't think I can handle this pokemon anymore!"Elm laughed._

_"So I'm guessing you two aren't close yet?"She scrunched up her face._

_"We haven't exactly 'bonded' yet."There was a loud crash and a yell."Uh-oh, gotta go and pick up the mess before Rowan gets back.Soi-ya(Soyanara+C-ya)"The screen went blank._

_"That was cheap professor, using pretty girls like that."Jimmy narrowed his eyes at Elm._

The teen boy sighed, how on this poke earth did the professor get him onto the S.S. Anne like he was now?He could have caught up to Crystal(also known as Marina)and that jerk Silver by now.But it was too late now.He would have to start his journey in Sinnoh and see where it went from there.Curse his attraction to pretty girls!But se seemed familiar in a away, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Cyndi..."He turned his head to see Cyndiquil against the wall, not wanting to be near water at all."... quil."

"Relax, we'll be there soon."He turned back and stared at the ocean for the remander of the time.

* * *

The pokemon trainer walked down the road to the place called 'Twin Leaf'.There he was supposed to meet that girl in person.Once he found it and the adress, he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?'It was the voice of that girl.

"Jimmy... from New Bark!"He added.The door opened, but no-one was there.

"Teddi..."Jimmy looked down at the Teddiursa , with it's paw in it's mouth.He guessed it as her starter.The bear pokemon began to walk away, he followed, arms crossed above his head.When he entered he saw a ninetails wearing a dog colar watching T.V.

"Hold on a minute!"She said.He looked around and saw pictures of ared haired girl with pinkish eyes holding up a ribbon thing with a ninetails.It was the same Ninetails as the one on the couch.There was several of the same people with different ribbons in there hands."Alright, I'm ready."He turned around and saw the girl Elm was talking with yesterday.She wore a light blue sleeveless choker top(yet again, think, Crystal), dark blue jean flare pants, black fingerless gloves with lite blue cuffs, lite blue shoes, and silver star earings."You mut be Jimmy, I'm Kailyn, but you cancall me Kai(KIE)."She put her hand out."

"Yeah, nice to meet you."He shook the hand.Her gaze traveled to where he was looking at before.

"That's Mama and her Nina when there were younger.they were in alot of pokemon contests."The boy was confused.

"What's a pokemon contest?"She looked suprised.

"You've never heard of a pokemon contest.It's where people show everyone how beatuiful there pokemon's moves can be.Mama was a champ, the best there was."He just nodded.Crystal would love it here."We better get going, the professor is probably waiting for us now.Let's go Teddiursa."She trired to put the pokemon in it's pokeball, but it just dogded the ray of light."Ugh!"Jimmy laughed, she didn't think it was amusing."It's not funny, ever since last week when I first got her, she's been a pain!"She put the pokeball away and picked up the bear."By Nina, be good!"He followed her out the door.

"I'm guessing Professor Elm sent you your pokemon?"She nodded.

"Yeah, what was your starter pokemon?"He took out his pokeball and threw it.

"Cyndiquil!"The pokemon said, looking happy to be out of the capsule.

"Aww!It's adorable!"She almost droped her Teddiursa and went over to pet the fire mouse.

"Wait!Don't touch it he'-"he stopped when the flame on it's back didn't go crazy when she petted him.

"Quil!"He said.She giggled.That was the first time Cyndiquil didn't completely torch a trainer who tried pet him.The cntinued to walk until...

"Hey Kai."She looked up.

"Hm?"Jimy pointed to a opening in some bushes.

"What's there?"

"Oh, that's the entrance to Lake Verity.It;s kinda like Lake Rage in a way."

"Is there a rare pokemon there like Rage?"Jimmy asked.

"Well, there a legend about a being of emotion or something.We usally don't go near the lake by ourselves though."

"Well were not by ourselves.I've got you and you got me."She sweat dropped.

"I mean without an adult.There some dangerous wild pokemon in there.A while ago, Dawn was attacked and Lucas had to rescue her."

"We both have pokemon, and if something happens, I'll save you."He puffed out his chest and pointed to himself in a heroic fashion.That made her laugh.

"Jimmy, your funny."She giggled."But..."Kai stopped the laughter.

"C'mon!."He grabbed her hand, making her blush a bit and dragged her through the entrance.

The two looked around at lake.It seemed peacful like always.Jimmy looked into the water.Kai just looked back and fourth.

"Jimmy, can't we just go to Sandgem now!?"

"Hey look, did ay see _that_!"He jumped back, making Kai scream.He then laughed.

"That wasn't funny!"The girl punched him in the arm.He stopped laughed and Kai glanced back at the water.Just then what looked like three siloutte-like figures passed.Her eyes went wide.

"Did you see that!?Jimmy?!"He gave her a look.

"You can't play the _same_ joke I just played on you, Kai."She shook her head.was there really a legend in the lake!?Or _three_!?

"No!i'm not joking!I just saw it... _them_!"He looked at the water skepticly.The three figures passed agian.That time he saw it."See!"

"Cool!'He said.She looked at him as if he was crazy, then kneeled down, looking into the water.

"_Cool_?"She put her fingers in the water and moved them back and fourth.All of a sudden, two blue things with a red gem on the end took her hand.She began to scream as it trie to drag her in.

"Kai!"He took her other hand and him and the creature began to play tur-o-war over her."Let go!"He said, but the thing didn't, only pulled harder.Within moments, all he had was her glove, and she was gone...


End file.
